Prom Night
by Abcdy
Summary: Kataang and Tokka When the Gaang stays at a boarding school hosting its annual prom night, they find out how thin the line between friendship and love is. T for language.
1. Welcome To School!

**Hey, I haven't been here for a while, and I apologize for that. Eh, I watched the Zoey 101 movie, about the prom, and thought "Wouldn't it be awesome if the Gaang went to a prom?" Yea, I'm a dork.. )**

--

"Hey, guys, can we please stop now?" An exhausted Sokka asked while stifling a yawn. Toph sighed.

"For once, I agree with Snoozles. Let's stop, I'm tired." She yawned, and felt around for her sleeping bag. Soon, Appa landed in a clearing, near an Earth Kingdom building.

"Let's go up to the building, and see if they can spare us a room." Katara suggested, much to everyone's approval. So, that's how the Gaang, and a huge flying bison made their way up to the building and scared the living daylights out of its residents.

"You plan on attending the school?" An older lady, with a bun resting high on her head asked, as she eyed Appa warily.

"Huh?" Sokka looked nervously at Katara and then to Aang.

"Uh, sure, as long as we have somewhere to stay." Aang shrugged.

"This _is_ one of the most prestigious boarding schools, The Emerald Flower, and it just so happens that some of our students graduated recently and have left some empty dorms. I'll show the girls to their room, and your rooms-" She gestured with a flick of the wrist to Sokka and Aang, "Are across the hall. If you have any inquiries, please don't hesitate to visit me in my office, which is in that building over there." She pointed to a small hut under a large maple tree. "Oh, how rude of me. My name is Ms. Fa, and I am the principle of this school." She lead them to their rooms. "The day's lessons start tomorrow, and here are your schedules." She handed identical blue schedules to Aang and Katara, and identical green ones to Sokka and Toph.

Toph sighed. "Ok, people this is getting dumb. I'm blind!" She pointed at her eyes, then waved her schedule in the air. "I can't read this!"

"Here, let me help you." Sokka took the schedule from her hands and compared it to his. "We have the same schedule, first we have gym. Oh great. More exercise." He groaned, and continued to look at their schedules and read the classes out to Toph.

Aang poked Katara in the shoulder. "Hey, want to compare schedules?" He asked, holding out his blue piece of paper.

"Sure." Katara replied with a smile. "Hey, we have all the same classes too. This is weird." She said then turned around. "Hey, where's Ms. Fa?" Everyone turned to look down the hallway, where Ms. Fa was running as fast as she could.

"Now that's just weird." Sokka said as he watched her fall down the stairs. "Anyone want to help her?" He asked, and everyone shook their heads. "Fine, let the most mature person here help her." He sighed and ran down the hallway. "Ms. Fa, I'll help you!" He yelled in his most heroic voice. Toph chuckled.

"I bet he's only gonna make it worse." She decided and walked to her room's door. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat. I'm gonna go to bed."

"Yeah, same here. Night Aang. See you in Science." She gave him a quick hug, and walked into her room after Toph. Aang stood there for about 5 minutes, a smile slowly creeping its way across his face. Sokka ran up the stairs and to Aang, out of breath.

"Hey. Why are you so smiley?" Sokka panted. "Ms. Fa runs pretty fast. I wonder why she ran…" Suddenly Sokka felt a breeze and turned around to the window, and instead saw one large golden eye. "Um, Aang, is that Appa?"

Aang started, broken out of his trance. He turned to face where Sokka was pointing. "Yea, that's Appa." Aang walked over to the window. "Hey, buddy, find somewhere to hide, we'll find you in the morning." The eye moved out of the window, revealing a full moon, which shone its light on Sokka.

Sokka looked forlornly at the moon before turning to Aang. "Are we really going to go to school here? We should get going tomorrow." Aang shrugged.

"I don't think a little school can hurt us." He mused. "Yeah, we're staying for a little bit."


	2. A Kataangy Kind of Day

**Another chapter of this story, hopefully I'll get more reviews… Sorry this is kind of a filler chapter, but I want to give you a slice of their days at school. Next chapter will be Toph and Sokka's day.**

--

Katara's POV:

Ugh, today is going by soooo slowly, it's almost unbearable. The probably only good thing about my day is having Aang in all my classes. I'm glad that out of all of the "Gaang" as Sokka likes to call us, Aang's the one in all my classes. I mean, he's smart, and cute and funny. Um, forget you heard that, ok?

"Katara, how much water do we add to the um, concoction?" Aang asked me with a smile. I jolted upright, I didn't realize I was looking at his eyes _that_long. I felt my face burning.

"I think it's two teaspoons." I tilted my head to the side, so Aang was blocking out the sun glaring in my eyes. "Here, I'll put it in." I took the water, and when I was finished pouring the water into the bowl we had to mix the ingredients in, my hand brushed his. Ok, to this moment, my hand is still tingly. It has been like five minutes.

Oh. My. Gosh. I just caught him staring at me! Ok, Katara, just focus on your work. Think of science. Of Aang. No, not Aang. Stupid female teenage mind. Stop thinking about Aang!

Aang turned his head. "Huh?"

Crap, did I honestly say that out loud?! "Um, I was talking about um my nails, to Kim." I pointed to this random kid. Honestly, I didn't know if his name was Kim, and if he was even awake. He had his head resting on his arms, and his back was slowly rising and falling. I have a feeling he's sleeping.

"Oh, but isn't he-" 

"Yes. He's sleeping, that makes him a good listener." My voice had a harsh edge to it, and I could see in his eyes, that Aang was a little bit hurt. "But you're a good listener too." I said quickly in hopes to cover up my latest blunder.

"Yeah, I know." He smiled at me, and looked quickly at my hand, which was resting on the table. So quickly I couldn't really see him, he grabbed my hand and entwined his fingers with mine. Oh. My. Gosh. Could this day get any better?

--

Aang's POV:

Honestly, I was so relieved that Katara was in all my classes, instead of say, Toph, for instance. I mean, I like Toph, but she can be pretty blunt, and violent. Like that time she punched my arm. I still have a bruise! Ok, that made me sound wimpy. Good thing Katara can't hear what I'm thinking. Then, I'd be pretty much dead. Ok, I'll be honest. She is pretty much the only thing on my mind 24/7. Yeah, that sounds cliché, but it's true. I can't imagine a day without her.

Crap, I'm supposed to be working on our science project. Hm, maybe I can use this as an excuse to talk to her, and break her out of the trance-like state she's been in all morning. "Katara, how much water do we add to the um, concoction?" I asked, but I already knew the answer.

"I think it's two teaspoons." She replied and tilted her head. She looked so cute like that, with her hair falling over her face. I wanted to kiss her right there, but I knew I couldn't. That would mean crossing the line between friendship and more. And by doing that, I don't want to jeopardize our friendship. It's really important to me.

She offered to put the water in the bowl, and as she took her hand away, it touched mine! It made my heart beat like crazy. I was 100 sure Toph could probably "see" it from the other room she was in. Everything was quiet for a few moments, then I heard Katara mumbling to herself. I was trying not to listen, but I couldn't help myself.

I was watching her movements. The way her eyes were the most beautiful blue I've ever seen, and how a slight blush was on her face and- Crap! She caught me looking at her! I quickly looked down, and twiddled my thumbs.

"Stop thinking about Aang!" I heard her say. My stomach flipped, in the best way possible. I could barely keep a smile off my face, but I refused to look up just in case she saw my blush. I decided to ask her what she said in the simplest way possible.

"Huh?"

"Um, I was talking about um my nails, to Kim." She looked panicked. I could see the nervousness in her eyes. I looked over at Kim. Frankly, he looked dead. That kid had a talent for looking like a statue.

"Oh, but isn't he-" I started to point out that he was asleep, but Katara looked me straight in the eye and said:

"Yes. He's sleeping, that makes him a good listener." Her voice had a harsh edge to it, and it stung. I hope she didn't see me wince from what she said. Crap, please no. But I saw her study my expression before she quickly said:

"But you're a good listener too." She smiled, and I felt my heart beat faster. It was almost like there were tiny electric currents flowing between us, going right to my heart, and making it beat faster.

"Yeah, I know." I said as aloof as I could. I was trying to cover up the fact that my heart was beating faster than a cornered rabbits. What happened next was a blur to me. I was looking at her hand, and wondering what it would be like to hold it. Then suddenly, I was holding her hand, our fingers entwined. But the best part was that she didn't flinch or pull away. I'm hoping this is a good sign. But from the way she was blushing and smiled at me, I could tell she was enjoying it as much as I was. I felt my lips being pulled towards hers, like they were both magnets. I was watching her close her eyes as she got nearer, and I closed mine too. Then I kissed her, trying to put all my emotion into it, then I heard a ruler rapping on my desk. I opened my eyes to see Ms. Fa standing over my desk, looking down at me.

"Katara and you were called down to the office two minutes ago. But it seems to be that you were daydreaming through the announcement." She looked sternly down her nose at me. _Damn, the kiss was just a daydream. Someday, though I will kiss her, I just need to wait for the right moment._


	3. Complimenting Tokka

**Here's Toph and Sokka's day. Enjoy the Tokkaness. **

**--**

**Toph's POV**:

Great. Me and Snoozles are in all of the same classes. Joy. My day couldn't have gotten much better. I'm just looking forward to the day we leave here. Obviously I won't be rid of Snoozles, but maybe its better that way. I _know_ I didn't just say that. Haha. _Me?_ Liking _Snoozles_?! That's a good one. I felt him shift, and…face me. I could "see" him sitting there, facing towards me, and not saying anything. Does he realize that I can tell he's looking at me?

"Snoozles, shouldn't you be looking towards the desk? Or even better, the teacher?" I said sarcastically and leaned back in my chair. I could sense his heart beat speed up dramatically. What the hell was he up to?

"Oh, um, yeah. Did you do something to your hair today? It looks…nice." He said somewhat quietly. Truth is, Katara fixed my hair up today. I don't exactly know what it looks like, but now I was seriously debating taking it out, and running back to my room for my headband, but I knew I'd get in trouble. And, Sokka reminded me about 50 times on the way to class to lay low.

"Toph, are you ok? Your face looks a little red. Is it too warm in here? Are you sick?" He asked me. The worst part was, he sounded pretty worried. Okay, fine. Maybe I _was_ blushing. And maybe his concern over the redness of my face wasn't helping. And maybe, I'm starting to sound like Sweetness, which is the _last_ thing I want to sound like. Ugh.

"Duh, I'm totally fine." I punched his arm, and felt him flinch. Oops… I think?

He was silent for a few minutes, but I could tell he was still looking at me. "Snoozles, what are you looking at me for?" Again, his heart rate sped up. Feh, he's acting like such a wimp.

_And you're not? Feel the way just him being next to you makes your stomach flip…_ A stupid voice said inside my head. If it was a person, I would've Earthbended it into the Fire Nation palace.

"Aren't you gonna compliment me? I said a totally true compliment about you, and you're just gonna sit there?" He sounded offended, while I sighed.

"Snoozles, it's not gonna happen." I warned. But he kept pleading for me to give him even the dumbest compliment. "Fine!" I snapped, and turned towards him. "Ok?! I've always wanted to see what you looked like. I wouldn't care if I could only see for 2 seconds, as long as I could see you." I gave him a stern glare, trying to act like I didn't just say that, and turned away from him. For me, that sort of thing never comes out of my mouth. I felt a blush creeping up onto my face, and for a minute, I wish I didn't say that. What if he hated me now?

Then, the weirdest thing happened. He was still facing towards me, and his heart rate picked up one more time as he put a gentle hand on my shoulder, and whispered a quiet thanks into my ear.

"Snoozles, trying to be romantic?" I turned around, and smiled at him, not caring as much about the blush on my face as I usually would've. He moved closer like we were gonna hug or something, but decided not to. But for the rest of that class, our chairs were noticeably closer. Feh, not like I _like_ him, or anything…

**Sokka's POV:**

Today seemed like…well, it seemed like I was having some sort of weird dream caused by food. Maybe it was that food that the cafeteria served this morning!

During Math class, I was studying Toph. I _wasn't _staring at her, got that?! Ok, maybe a little. But there was something different about Toph this morning, and I wouldn't rest until I knew what it was. Maybe a few minutes later, I knew what it was. Her hair! Her hair was put up differently. It had this curl to it, and wrapped around her pretty face. Umm, no one heard that. Especially _you_, whoever can hear what I'm saying in my head.

"Snoozles, shouldn't you be looking towards the desk? Or even better, the teacher?" Haha, classic Toph for ya. She leaned back in her chair and gave me a smug grin. I could feel my face heat up. Then, my stupidity took over.

"Oh, um yeah. Toph, did you do something to your hair today? It looks…nice." I heard myself say. Oh no. Did I just compliment her? Damn. Wait, she looks kinda confused. What did I do? Hold on, is she blushing? Or is it too warm in the classroom. Hmm. Yep it's definitely too warm in the classroom.

"Toph, are you ok? Your face looks a little red. Is it too warm in here? Are you sick?" I asked her, because it _definitely_ wasn't Toph-like to turn red suddenly in class. Ok, you got me. I was worried. There. I said it.

"Duh, I'm totally fine." Then she punched my arm. Ouch. Not like I'm a wimp or anything. Trust me. I do workout a lot, but that has nothing to do with my day, right? For a person who was fine, her face wasn't cooling down at all. What's going on here? I watched her for a moment before she said calmly, "Snoozles, what are you looking at me for?"

I could feel my heart beating, and I was pretty sure she could too. Aw man, what about Suki? But Suki…ugh, gotta stop thinking about her. Focus on the now. Come on Sokka! Umm think of something to say…Got it! "Aren't you gonna compliment me? I said a totally true compliment about you, and you're just gonna sit there?" Actually, now that I think of it, what I said was true. She just sat there while I complimented her. The nerve!

She chuckled. "Snoozles, it's not gonna happen." I glared at her, and began to bug her for a compliment, no matter how dumb that sounded, I don't care. I don't even know why I wanted a compliment from her so much. Then about 5 minutes later, she snapped.

"Fine!" I smirked and leaned back in my chair. She turned in her chair to face me. "Ok?! I've always wanted to see what you looked like. I wouldn't care if I could only see for 2 seconds, as long as I could see you." I could feel the heat rising in my face as my stomach got this fluttery feeling. Don't ask what that means, because I have no clue.

She gave me an intense glare, and turned away from me. Did I offend her by not saying anything? I felt my heart beat wildly while I reached forward and put a hand on her shoulder. Then I leaned forward and whispered "Thanks" into her ear. She turned around and smiled at me. I leaned forward, because really, all I wanted to do was hug her, but I thought better. _She probably doesn't think this way about me. And what about Suki? I can't._ But the one thing I did do was move my chair closer to hers, and we stayed like that for the rest of the class.


	4. Breakfast Blues

**Time for the fourth chapter of **_**Prom Night.**_** I would like to take some time to thank all of my reviewers. You guys are awesome.**

**All OC's in this chapter (Chika, and Nani) belong to me. (Sadly.)**

**--**

"Ugh. 7 am _already?_" Toph asked as she slammed her hand down on her alarm clock, which quickly broke and sent gears and springs everywhere.

"Toph, that's the third alarm clock this week. The principal isn't going to give you another one at this rate." Katara sat up and stretched with a small yawn. "Besides, don't you want breakfast?" She looked over at Toph, who was still laying in bed, with her pillow over her head.

"This prison food? Nah, I think I'd rather eat Momo." Her muffled voice came out from under the pillow.

Katara, ignoring the last comment, strode towards the window. "Let's get some light in here." She tugged on the blinds. She gasped at what she saw on Toph's half of the room. There were bags of food scattered all over the floor, and her belongings were even more scattered than the food. And that was saying something. "Toph! Look at your side of the room!"

"Katara. I think we _both_ know I can't look at my side of the room." Toph said, still under the pillow. 

"Oh." Katara looked over at Toph. "Well we still have to get up. Come on." She pulled the pillow off of Toph's head. Toph rolled over and yawned.

"Sugar Queen, you won. I'm up." She sat up with a groan, and rubbed her eyes. "Jeez. These teachers just _love_ to torture us, don't they?"

"Yeah, they seem to like it. At least these teachers do." Katara rolled her eyes. "Well I'm heading down to the bathrooms to shower. I'll see you at breakfast?" She said over her shoulder to Toph as she left the room.

"Whatever Sweetness." Toph got out of bed and walked over to her bureau, where she kept her headband and brush. With an exasperated sigh, she began to brush through the snarls of her hair. Not a minute after Katara left, Toph could sense her running back up the steps. "Hello Katara." She said sarcastically as Katara entered the room.

"Toph." She panted, hunched over. " I just ran up three flights of stairs." She let out a huge breath and straightened up. "There's going to be a prom." Katara said excitedly, and made her way through the trash on the floor of Toph's side of the room. 

"Which is?" Toph said in her most apathetic tone, as she continued to determinedly brush out a rather large snarl.

"A huge dance. It's supposedly really fun. I've never been to one, because we didn't really have any schools in the Southern Water Tribes." Katara was standing next to Toph.

"So I'm gonna go out on a limb and assume that because it's a dance, guys will be there." She mumbled.

"Actually, yeah. I think usually the guys ask the girls. But it's two weeks away. Obviously someone will ask you." Katara smiled, and went to the door. "Wouldn't it be funny if Sokka asked you?" Katara asked, trying to change Toph's apathetic mood. But when Toph remained silent, Katara quietly left, and shut the door firmly behind her.

Once Katara was gone, Toph muttered, "Yeah. _Real_ hilarious."

--

The breakfast hall had six large round tables, each populated by its own "clique". The "Popular" girls sat at the center table, and cast glaring "I'm-Better-Than-You" looks at anyone who dared glance in their direction as they walked past.

There was a "Jocks" table, a "Nerds" table, an "Emos" table, and the "Drama", or the "Artistic" table. 

Then there was the last table. It sat on the outer rim of the tables, closest to the door. Reserved for the lowest of the low. And it just so happens that Sokka and Aang decided to sit there this morning. One of the "Popular" girls saw Sokka and ran right over.

She flipped her brown hair over her shoulder and winked at him. "Hey cutie, wanna sit with me today?" She took his hand. "Come on." She gave him only enough time to grab his lunch before dragging him off towards the "Popular" table.

Aang sighed. _I hope Katara and Toph will be here soon._ He thought, and as if on cue, Katara and Toph walked in. They, well Katara, saw Aang waving at them, and took seats at his table.

"Hey Twinkletoes. Wait…Where's Snoozles?" Toph asked, biting into a bagel Katara had bought for her.

"Over there." Aang gestured with a thumb at the center table, where all the girls were laughing and smiling at Sokka, who seemed to be animatedly telling a story of when he met the Kyoshi warriors. Most of the girls frowned when he made a motion as if he had fans, obviously talking about Suki.

"What?!" Katara stood up, but Aang tugged on her shirt. "He's going to ruin our cover."

"No, Katara, going over there would just make it worse." Aang looked up at her. With an irritated sigh, Katara took her seat next to Aang again. Aang noticed Toph was "watching" the table where Sokka was at. "Hey, Toph, you ok?"

She suddenly snapped her head back to her bagel. "Yeah. Just great." As if to stress this, she took another huge bite of her bagel.

"Uh huh." Katara eyed her suspiciously.

"Hey." A girl, her ebony hair pulled back into a long ponytail, came up from behind Aang. "Um, do you want to eat lunch with me later?" She pulled up a chair between Aang and Katara.

"Sure." Aang smiled at her. "I'm Aang." He blushed a little when she returned his smile.

"I'm Chika." She looked over at Katara, who had her arms crossed, and her eyes were angrily darting around the room. "Am I interrupting something? Oh, wait. Are you two going out?" She said, emerald eyes capturing Aang's grey ones.

"No, we're not." Aang cast a quick look at Katara, but she wasn't paying any attention to the conversation.

"Good. Well I want you to meet my friends." She took Aang's hand and dragged him over to the "Artsy" table.

As soon as the two had left, Katara turned to Toph. "Can you believe that?! Aang falls for this completely random girl that just as randomly came up to him and asked him out to lunch!" She glared over at Chika, who hugged a blushing Aang. "That..ugh." She rolled her eyes.

Toph chuckled. "Sounds like Sugar Queen's a little jealous?" Toph raised an eyebrow at Katara.

"Of course not!" She returned her gaze to Toph. "Why would I be jealous of Aang? He's…just a friend."

"Uh huh. Sure." Toph stood up. "I'm going to get some apple juice, and I didn't want you to kill Chika while I'm not there. So I'm making you come with me." Toph earth bended Katara out of her chair and onto the ground.

"Oof." Katara hit the ground hard. Rubbing her sore knee, she stood up and glared at Toph. "Fine."

--

"Oh, Sokka. You're sooo cute." Nani, the girl who had "stolen" Sokka earlier cooed to him.

"Erm. Yeah. I guess I am." He was nervous, being around all these flirtatious girls freaked him out, to tell you the truth. _Toph…Suki…_ He could only think about them while Nani clung to his arm, smiling at him and doing her "hair-flippy thing" as he had called it.

"Oh, you're soo modest, _and_ you have a good sense of humor!" She turned his head with her hand, and leaned in to kiss him. As soon as their lips met, the lunchroom went silent as the sound of a metal tray his the ground. He opened his eyes just in time to see Katara chasing after Toph out of the lunchroom.

As sick as he thought it was, he was enjoying the kiss. He closed his eyes once more, and after a little while, Nani pulled away. "And on top of it all, you're a good kisser." She smiled at him, and Sokka weakly smiled back.

.

.

.

.

_Toph._

.

.

.

.

The only name that ran through his mind for the rest of the day. _How will I make it up to her? What did I do? Why would she just run out of the room like that?_ But then he thought of Nani, and all his thoughts of Toph went away.

--


	5. Adding Insult to Injury

Hey, another chapter of Prom Night. I feel bad about what I had to do to Toph and Katara. / Oh well. Enjoy! And please, please , please review!

--

_Hey, hey, you , you. _

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_-Girlfriend, Avril Lavigne_

--

Back in Katara and Toph's dorm, Toph was sitting on Katara's bed. She had her back to Katara, but the water bender could tell that Toph was crying. She reached out a hand, as if to put it on the Earthbender's shoulder, but quickly took her hand back in fear of angering her. Instead, she decided to risk an injury, and hugged Toph. Surprisingly, Toph didn't attack Katara. In a most unToph-like fashion, she turned around and cried into Katara's shoulder.

"It's ok. Sokka's an idiot. Shhh." She whispered, trying to calm Toph down.

"Ugh, that asshole." Katara flinched at her language, but Toph continued. "I don't even know _why_ I'm crying." Toph pulled back and her jade eyes looked dangerously into Katara's. "If you tell _anyone,_ even your boyfriend, Aang-"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Katara flushed, and looked away from Toph, who had a smirk on her face.

"Uh huh. But I swear, if anyone hears that I was crying, you're gonna pay." She punched Katara in the arm and stood up. "Ugh, are my eyes that red?" She rubbed at her eyes as she asked Katara.

"Umm." Katara looked at Toph's eyes, swollen and red from crying. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Is anyone there?" Toph perked up at the sound of Sokka's voice, but then in a flash, all that had happened at lunch came back to her, and she clenched her fists so hard they were shaking.

"Yeah, Sokka's it's not a good-" Katara walked over to the door, but Toph put a hand out to stop her.

"No, Snoozles. It's a _great_ time! Come on in!" Toph said cheerfully as she yanked open the door.

"Really? Cause I needed to talk to you, Toph." Sokka stood in the doorway, lipstick smeared all over his face. Katara gasped, and thought to herself, _good thing Toph's blind. She'd kill him with the mood she's in._

"No." Toph slammed the door in Sokka's face.

Katara sat back down on the bed, eyebrows furrowed in worry. Her eyes kept darting back and forth between the door, and Sokka. She knew better than to say something, though.

"Come on, Toph." Sokka whined from the other side of the door.

"Do you _seriously_ want me to open this door?" Toph called sarcastically, with her hands on her hips.

"Um…kinda."

"Fine, have it your way!" With one swift motion, the door was earthbended off its hinges, and into Sokka, who, from the force of impact, was slammed into the wall behind him.

"Sokka!" Katara stood up, but was quickly cut off by a wall of earth, courtesy of Toph. "Toph! You can't just earthbend a wall in the middle of our room!" Katara yelled angrily at Toph, who was preoccupied with Sokka.

"Ugh! You…you!" Toph was shaking with the effort not to break down, though she couldn't stop a few tears from rolling down her face. " What's so good about her?" Her voice was choked, and she kept her head down.

"What?! What did _I_ do?!" Sokka was still slumped against the wall, in fear of Toph's hand, which was pointed dangerously close to his face. He gulped.

"That girl! Nana! You _just _met her, and yet, you're all over her, you perve!" Toph clenched her fists, and pulled her hand back as if to punch Sokka, but then let her hands fall to her sides, and all the rock and dirt back into the ground.

"Toph, please, just listen!" Sokka stood up nervously, and took a step towards Toph.

"Sokka, just go away." She said, her voice strained. Without another word, she strode down the hallway, leaving a bruised Sokka in her wake.

"Sokka!" Katara marched out of the room and glared at Sokka.

"What?" He put his hands up in defense.

"You. Ignorant. Pig!" Katara poked Sokka hard in the chest, which sent him off balance, and tumbling into the wall again.

"What is it with me and this wall?!" He groaned. Clutching his head, he looked up to see Katara with her arms crossed, still glaring down at him.

"You're not funny, you're just stupid! Did you even _think_ there could be a reason as to why Toph is so mad at you? But no, you keep trying to talk to her. What's wrong with you? Ugh. Go back to that "Nanny" girl." Katara spat out in defense of Toph. With one last fuming look at her brother, she stalked down the hall, in the same direction Toph had gone minutes before.

"Her name's _Nana._" He muttered. "What's wrong with me?!" He slumped against the wall, and put his head in his hands.

--

Meanwhile, Aang was still with Chika…

"Um, Chika, my friends…" He looked worriedly at the door Katara and Toph had left through, but Chika had other ideas.

"Come on." Chika took Aang by the hand and led him out into the courtyard. "This," she gestured with her hand at an old, yet beautiful cherry blossom tree. It's petals danced on the breeze, and slowly touched the earth, like pink rain. "Is my favorite lunch spot. No one usually sits out here, because of the bugs, but it's raining, so there probably won't be any bugs out here." She smiled at Aang, who was looking back at the door to the cafeteria. "It's ok, you don't have to worry about them." She took Aang's hand and sat down with him under the tree. She leaned in to kiss him, but Aang leaned away.

"Chika, I'm kinda involved with someone else." He looked down to the ground and blushed slightly.

"Oh." Chika sat back up and raised an eyebrow at Aang. "So it's that _water tribe_ girl, isn't it?" She said as if the mere mention of Katara would make her hurl.

Aang, not catching the disdain in her voice looked up slowly and at Chika before nodding. It was raining harder now, and Aang was starting to get pretty wet from the storm. He stood up and brushed himself off.

Chika looked to the door, and saw Katara about to open the door. A devious plan forming in her mind, she also stood up. "Hey, Aang?" She asked innocently, twiddling her thumbs.

"Yeah?"

"Could you give your _girlfriend_ this?" Chika stood on her tiptoes, and kissed Aang. She threw her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss.

The rain suddenly stopped, and Chika opened an eye to see Katara, standing in the doorway, bending the rain out of the courtyard. Chika could feel Aang struggling against her grip, but she pulled him so close she thought she might choke him. She took pleasure in the despairing look Katara gave them before sinking to the ground, and letting the rain fall once more.

--


	6. Teardrops On My Guitar

**Welcome to another chapter of Prom Night. I think this is the longest fic I've ever written. I'm proud of myself. :) Oh yeah, this chappy isn't a songfic.**

**--**

Katara, once she had regained her composure, she took a bending stance, as if to attack Chika, but thought better of it. She gave the couple a last despairing look before walking dejectedly back inside.

Not more than a few hours later, rumors were spread.

_I bet he dumped that water tribe girl to go out with Chika. Ouch._

_She was gonna ask him to the dance, even though Chika and him were going out._

Most of the rumors were undoubtedly started by Chika's friends who bore a grudge against Katara for taking Aang away from Chika, or so they thought.

Lunch the next day was incredibly awkward. Katara kept her gaze down, and played with her food. Moving the peas from one side of the tray to the other, never eating them. Toph just "stared" off into space, not even showing any intrest in her food.

Sokka and Aang exchanged worried glances every so often. Finally Aang spoke up. "Katara-"

But Katara stood up and took Toph's hand, and cut Aang off. "Come on _Toph_. Let's go to the music room." She, with Toph in tow, stormed out of the lunch room.

"What did we do?" Aang asked Sokka, who gave him a glare. "What?"

"Well we know what _you_ did. You kissed Chika. Katara must've heard about it, or saw it. She's ticked, I can tell you that." Sokka rested his chin in his hands. "What I don't get is why Toph's mad." He looked thoughtful. "Do you think-" He was cut off by Aang.

"I think I'm gonna go to the music room." He walked out of the lunchroom and down the hall to the music room. As he drew nearer, he heard guitar, and a voice singing. When he reached the door, he found it open, he peered inside, being careful not to be seen.

Inside, he saw Katara, sitting on a chair, with an acoustic guitar in her lap. Her face was red, and as she sang, Aang could detect the sadness in her voice. She took a deep breath, and began another song, strumming gently.

_Drew looks at me, _

_I fake a smile so he won't seeThat I want and I'm needingEverything that we should beI'll bet she's beautifulThat girl he talks aboutAnd she's got everythingThat I have to live withoutDrew talks to me, _

_I laugh cause its so damn funnyThat I can't even see anyone when he's with meHe says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night…_

When Aang heard her sing, and when he really thought about the lyrics, he realized how much he had hurt Katara. He felt tears come to his eyes, and he hastily wiped them away. But the horrible guilty feeling remained, and he sank to the ground, head in hands.

_Cause He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitarThe only thing that keeps me wishin on a wishin starHe's the song in the car I keep singing,Don't know why I doDrew walks by meCan he tell that I can't breathe?And there he goes, so perfectlyThe kind of flawless I wish I could beShe better hold on tight,And Give him all her loveLook in those beautiful eyesknow she's lucky causeHe's the reason for the teardrops on my guitarThe only thing that keeps me wishin on a wishin starHe's the song in the car I keep singing,Don't know why I do._

Aang after taking a shaky breath, stood up and worked up the courage to peer back into the room. Katara was still sitting there, except her face was red, and he could see tears running down her face, and gently dropping on the guitar. Toph was next to her, with her head down, but if Aang looked closely enough, he could see that her body was shaking slightly with small sobs every few seconds.

_So I'll drive home alone,As I turn out the lightI'll put his picture down and maybe__Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitarThe only one that's got enough of me to break my heartHe's the song in the car I keep singingDon't know why I doHe's the time taken upBut there's never enoughAnd he's all that I need to fall into…_

Aang took one more shaky breath, and walked into the room as Katara sang the last line. She looked up and blushed furiously as she finished the song.

_Drew looks at meI fake a smile so he won't see._

She tried to smile through her tears, but ended up sobbing instead. Aang rushed over and put his arms around Katara, who was sobbing into his chest. He rubbed her back and whispered into her ear. "I'm so sorry Katara."

She pulled back and glared into his eyes. He flinched from the intensity of her glare. "You should be. I don't even know why I'm hugging you. I'm soo mad at you."

Aang just half smiled at her. "I know. And you have every right to be. That Chika-" He made a gagging noise, while Katara smiled.

"Yeah. She's up to something though." Katara became serious. "You better watch your back." She hugged Aang tightly. "I'm still mad at you, but I forgive you. Sort of."

"Ugh." Toph stood up. "I'm gonna leave before you two make out." She laughed to herself as she left the room. "Hey, what are you doing here psycho?" She crashed into Chika on her way out.

"Nothing." Her sickeningly sweet tone almost made Toph gag.

"Uh huh suuuure. Just like Twinkle Toes in there has _nothing_ for Sugar Queen." Toph crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.

Chika gave Toph an open-mouthed stare, then hurriedly ran to the door. Quickly regaining her composure, she stepped in the doorway and called out. "Aangie! I got my Prom dress." She smiled evilly.

Katara looked at her from the embrace, and glared. She whispered to Aang only loud enough for him to hear, "Told ya."

"Chika. Go." He glared at her, and let go of Katara, who stood up.

Toph popped her head back into the room. "Ooh. Catfight." She chuckled. "My bet's on Katara. Easily." Chika shoved Toph aside as she entered the room.

"Oh. Didn't you know? Aang's taking me to Prom." She smirked at Katara, who looked dumbstruck.

"No. No, I'm not." He turned to Katara. He could see hurt resurfacing in her eyes. "Katara." He whispered and took her hands. She blushed and smiled. "Will you go with me to Prom?"

Katara flushed a shade of red, rivaling Aang's, and Chika's, but hers was due to anger. "Yes, Aang, I'd love to." They stared smiling into each other's eyes.

"Why. You. Little. Sneak." Chika poked Katara.

"Hah! It takes one to know one." Katara glared Chika down. With one swift motion, she bended the water out of her water bending sack, and used it to ice Chika's hands to the walls. "This wont hurt a bit." She took the remaining water, and put it near Chika's ears, much like she had done to Jet, when she was trying to recover his memory. "I hope this works." After a minute, she pulled her hands away. In the water, she could see Chika's memory of walking into the music room when she had seen Aang and Katara. She bended the shape a little, and adjusted the memory, making Chika think she was a water bender, and had water bended herself to the wall by accident.

"Haha. That should keep her stuck there for a while." Toph laughed after Katara had explained what she had just done. As they left the room, they saw Sokka pacing down the hall. He saw them and his face lit up.

"Toph! I've been looking for you!"

--

**Haha. Cliffie, but I couldn't resist. Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	7. Tokka?

**Sorry, I took sooo long to update this. ( My sincerest apologies to my readers. Sorry, this chapter's shorter than the others, but next chapter is the Prom.**

**--**

"Toph!" Sokka called, running down the hall towards Toph, waving his arms like crazy. She froze and crossed her arms.

"Give me one reason to listen to you." She said, obviously still angry about Sokka and Nana. Toph turned so her back was to him.

"Please." He took her by the shoulders and spun her around. Sokka sighed before continuing. "Toph. Listen to me. I _don't_ like her. What can I do to make you believe me?"

Toph made a disapproving tch. "Sokka, I _do_ believe you." She uncrossed her arms and smiled warmly at him. He face lit up and he pulled her into a bear hug.

"Really?"

Toph's warm glow faded instantaneously. "As if. Get off me." She shoved him off her. Aang and Katara gave each other a worried look then both fled down the hallway, neither wanting to get caught up in the fight.

"Toph, I just don't get why you're mad at me!" Sokka exclaimed, with his arms up in the air.

"You. Are. So. Stupid!" Toph's anger grew with each word. She walked up to Sokka and stopped, looking up at him, hurt shown in her milky jade eyes. Sokka ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Toph. I have done a lot of stupid things in my life, but pushing you away was the worst." He gazed into her sightless eyes, and summoned up all his courage. "I guess what I'm trying to say, is Toph, will you go to Prom with me?"

Toph couldn't speak. She couldn't move either. What was supposed to be her reply came out as garbled speech.

"Uh, if you don't wanna go with me, you can just say so." Sokka grimaced at Toph's reaction. He had thought she'd be happy and say yes. With a sigh he turned around and started to walk back to his room.

"Sokka wait!" Toph called out. Her voice bounced around the otherwise empty hallway.

"Yes?" Sokka turned around with a wide grin.

Toph ran a nervous hand through her hair. "Uh, I'll go with you to this uh, Prom thingy."

"Great! Do you wanna eat somewhere before?" Sokka's face lit up.

"Um, eat somewhere? Nah, I'm fine." Toph shrugged. "Let's just go out and buy junk food for later." With a devious grin, Toph took Sokka's hand and pulled him towards the nearest snack bar.

…

During the next few days, things were pretty hectic around the school. People were bustling around, decorating the halls and the gym for the prom. Even the Gaang had caught some of the excitement. Katara had taken Toph out shopping for a dress and Sokka and Aang had gone out to pick out their outfits.

"Toph, can you believe Prom's tomorrow?" Katara asked, laying in bed after their shopping trip earlier that day.

"Uh kinda. You've been counting it down all week, Sweetness."

"Oh. Sorry. Wait, you never told me who you're taking to Prom." Katara turned a suspicious eye to Toph, who was sitting in a chair by the doorway.

"No one special." Toph shrugged. Katara propped herself up on her elbows and sighed.

"Toph, _please_ tell me. You never tell me anything. When's the last time we had a girl's only chat?"

"I don't-"

"Exactly." Katara cut Toph off. Toph was blushing now, thinking about how Sokka was going to bring her to Prom. "Since you're not gonna tell me, I think I'll go ask Aang." Katara said with a mischievous grin.

"Sure. Whatever." Toph dismissed her with a wave of her hand. Katara stepped outside and came back in a few moments later with Aang.

"Who's bringing Toph to the Prom?" Katara turned to Aang, with an innocent smile.

"Um." Aang looked at Toph, who was glaring in his general direction, and making slashing signs across her throat. "Sokkabye." Aang ran out of the room as if he was being chased by a lion bird, which he might as well have. Toph leaped out of her bed and marched outside.

Katara stayed in the room, listening through the door at the muffled shouts, and the crunch of earth bending. She stayed like that, with her ear to the door, until Toph roughly opened it on Katara's head. "Ow, Toph, that hurt." Katara groaned, clutching her head.

"Well it wouldn't have happened if you didn't have your head up against the door." Toph shrugged, while smirking. Katara shot Toph a glare. "Don't worry, I didn't hurt your _boyfriend_." Katara blushed. "Too much." Toph jumped into her bed. "I'm going to bed."

Katara glanced quickly at the now snoring Toph, and walked to her own bed. "I guess I should sleep too." She mused. Moments after her head hit the pillow, Katara drifted off to sleep.

Toph quietly sat up. "Finally. Time for that junk food party!"


End file.
